The concept that subclinical immune complex disease may be present in the neoplastic state has been well defined by this laboratory. Within this context, antigen-antibody complex deposition occurs within glomerular basement membrane. Analysis of such deposits allows for determination of the specific antigen(s) involved. Current studies relate to the incidence of immune complex deposition in the kidneys of patients with Burkitt's lymphoma and the putative role of Epstein Barr Virus as antigen in such deposits.